Guilt
by DnAfan
Summary: Purely DUO based...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys...**_

 _ **Come back with new os...**_

 _ **well this one is based on all those incident which was happened during Daya shreya track and shreya's engagement...when Daya was angry with Abhijeet and then all matter was sort out...but at the end what fw showed duo's reunion I felt it was bit rushy...so I want to write on that...because Daya even didn't get to know why Abhijeet didn't give that letter to shreya...and Abhijeet was so much hurt...his tears really hurt me...so just one sorry is not enough na...**_

 _ **so I want to write this for so long...aaj mauka mila...well this one set after shreya's engagement had done...and Daya shreya track was already ended...**_

 _ **and of course purely DUO...**_

 _ **so here we are...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At evening :**

Daya was in mall for some shopping...he was talking with Abhijeet on mobile...

Daya (on call) : kya boss...mene kaha tha na direct mall pe aa jana...mai mangu se milkar pahoch janga...fir aaye kyo nahi...

Abhi : are yaar...mene bhi kaha tha na Daya...kaam hai thoda...ye file aaj hi complete karni hai...mai nahi aa paaunga...

Daya (sadly) : lekin bosssss...

Abhi : Daya dekh sorry na...plsss naraaz mat ho...sach me kaam hai yaar...tujhe to pata hai na...plsss aaj akele shopping kar le...aur sun vaha se direct ghar pe aana...thik hai...mai wait karunga...mai bhi ye filework karke ghar hi jaunga...ok

Daya (in low tone) : ok

Abhi : Daya ab udaas mat ho...hum fir chalenge na...

Daya : thik hai...yaha se aata hu tumhare ghar pe...

and he cut the call...and went for buy some necessary things...just then he saw shreya's father there...shreya's father also saw him and came near to him...

Shreya's father : are Daya...kaise ho...?

Daya : bas thik hu uncle...aap bataiye...

S father : mai bhi thik hu...Daya mai darasal wo...

Daya : kya hua uncle...aap kuchh kehna chahte hain...

S father(in bit hesitation) : haa beta...wo darasal shreya ki sagaai ke baad tumse mulakaat hi nahi hui...tumse kuchh baat karna chahta tha...maafi maangna chahta tha...

Daya : maafi ? Par kyu ?

S father : Daya mai jaanta hu tum aur shreya ek dusre se...

Daya (interrupted in between) : ab hamare bich aisa kuchh nahi hai uncle...wo sab baatein purani ho gai...

S father : jaanta hu beta...mai isiliye tumse maafi maangna chahta hu...meri vajah se tumhari wo chithhi shreya tak nahi pahoch pai...

Daya (in shock) : apki vajah se matlab?

S father : Daya darasal baat ye hai ki Abhijeet wo chithhi Shreya ko dene to aaya tha par (and he told the whole matter)...mai kya karta mai bhi majboor tha...siddharth ke papa ke bahot ehsaan the mujh par...agar ye shaadi toot jaati to bahot problem ho jaati...aur wo letter padhkar shreya shayad kabhi siddharth se shaadi ke liye raaji nahi hoti...isiliye mene hi Abhijeet se request ki ke wo kuchh din ye letter shreya ko na de...aur iss baare me kisi ko bhi khaas kar ke tumhe aur shreya ko to bilkul bhi na bataayein...aur unhone bhi meri baat ka maan rakha...unke liye tumse ye baat chhupani bahot mushkil thi...par fir bhi mere kehne par unhone ye kiya...mujhe maaf kar dena beta...

Daya stunned at his place...Shreya's father called him but he couldn't get anything now...shreya's father put his hand on his shoulder and called...

S father : Daya...

Daya came in present...

Daya : ha ha...jee wo aap maafi mat mangie...it's ok...

S father : thank u beta...tum nahi jaante tumne aaj mere dil se bahot bada bojh halka kar diya...thank u so much...achha ab mai chalta hu...and he went from there after pat on his shoulder...

Daya (to himself) : aur mere dil par jo bojh aa gaya uska kya...

He directly went to beach...all past memories were revolving in his mind...his anger...his buddy's tears...his buddy's helplessness...try to convince him...how his Abhi everytime tried to talk to him and every time he ignored him...even he didn't stay at that place where Abhijeet came...each and every thing revolving in his mind...and he felt more and more guilty...

 **kuchh dost aise hote hain jo apne hi dost ke peeth me chhura ghonp dete hain...**

 **Daya meri baat to suno...**

 **Dost ho na tum...to khulkar khulkar baat karo...**

 **yaar mene tumse jhooth bola kyuki mai tumhara wo udaas chehra nahi dekh sakta tha yaar...**

Daya closed his eyes and a tear fell down from his eyes...

 **tum mujhe udaas nahi dekh sakte the na to phir khushi kyu chheen li tumne meri...**

 **mai sab bhul jaunga Abhijeet sirf mujhe itna bata do ki tumne wo letter shreya ko kyu nahi diya...**

 **mai nahi bata sakta yaar...**

 **Daya thank u wo kal tumne meri jaan bachai...**

 **Thank u...Abhijeet hum saath me kaam karte hain...couligue hain...ye mera farz banta hai...**

 **Mene suna hai tum cid chhod rahe ho...**

 **sahi suna hai...**

 **mujhe to tumhari kisi baat ka kabhi bura lagta hi nahi...**

 **Achha isiliye cid chhod rahe the...**

 **Tera ye dost jab tak jinda hai koi goli tujhe chhoo bhi nahi sakti...**

Daya just remembered all these things and tears were continue flowing from his eyes...he felt so so much guilty...because he was the reason of his brother's tears...his brother whom he can never see in tears...he hurt him so much because of a girl...at that time Rain also started to support him...to hide his tears from this world...his face got totally wet not only due to rain but also from his tears...he was like not in his senses and got totally wet in rain...he came near quallis and opened it...his phone rang in the quallis...he took it and saw 10 missed calls of Abhijeet...his eyes became more teary...he was going to call him but again his mobile rang...he picked up the call with

Daya (in low tone) : hello...

Abhi (in panic) : Daya...kaha hai tu...kabse tera wait kat raha hu...kabse phone bhi laga raha hu...utha kyu nahi raha...pata hai kitni tension ho gai thi mujhe...

Daya : wo boss...sorry yaar...phone silent pe tha...mai aata hu...

Abhi : jaldi aa...and he cut the call...

Here Daya thought how he would meet his eyes with Abhijeet...but he had to go...because of his brother who really loves him more than himself...more than anybody...more than anything in this whole world...and only his brother has the power to forgive him after whatever he had done...and not only forgive but even don't have any single bad memory in his heart of that incident...He went to his home...

 **At Abhijeet's home :**

Daya rang the door bell...Abhijeet opened the door...

Abhi : aa gaya...are ye kya...pura bheeg gaya hai...ander aa jaldi...thand lag jaegi...

Daya didn't say anything just came in...

Abhi : jaa pehle room me change kar le...mai dinner taiyar kar raha hu...

Daya nodded and went in room for freshenup...Abhijeet prepared dinner...and waited for Daya but after sometimes about an hour when Daya not came outside he went in room...and saw Daya lying on bed put his one arm on his eyes...Abhijeet smiled...

Abhi : abey...kya hua...shopping kar karke thak gaya kya...and he hold his hand and became panicked to touch his hand because it was burning like fire...he touched his forehead...it was also hot...he caught in fever...

Abhi (in panic) : Daya...ye itna tez bukhar...mujhe bulaya kyu nahi...mai...

Daya (in low tone) : boss...mai thik...

Abhi (interrupted) : chup kar...and he called Rahul immediately...Rahul picked up the call with...

Rahul : ha Abhijeet bolo...

Abhi (in tension) : yaar Rahul...jaldi se mere ghar aa ja...Daya ko bahot tez bukhar hai...please jaldi aa jao...

Rahul : Abhijeet..dekho tum tension mat lo...mai abhi aata hu ok...tab tak paani ki patti rakho uske mathe par...

Abhijeet nodded and cut the call...and put wet cloth on his forehead...Daya became drowsy due to fever...

Abhi : Daya... Rahul aa raha hai...don't worry...

Rahul came after 15 mins...

Rahul : kaha hai Daya...?

Abhi : room me hai...chalo...

Rahul went in his room and checked Daya...

Rahul : Chinta ki koi baat nahi hai Abhijeet...baarish me jyada bheegne ki vajah se bukhar chadh gaya...ye medicine lo...de dena...par pehle isse kuchh khila dena fir medicine dena...aur paani ki pattiya bhi thodi der rakhna...raat bhar me thik ho jaega...

Abhi : thank u yaar...

Rahul : kya kaha...sunai nahi diya...

Abhi (in smile) : sorry baba...achha chalo dinner kar lo...

Rahul : kar leta yaar...par mai abhi abhi dinner kar ke aaya...jab tumhara call aaya...almost mai khana complete kar chuka tha...filhaal tum ise khila do aur khud bhi kha lena...warna iski tension me khud ka khana na bhul jaana...

Abhi : kha lunga yaar...chinta mat karo...

Rahul : good...to chalo mai niklata hu...bye...take care...

Abhi : bye...

Abhijeet came in kitchen and took a dish of food and went in room...Daya was in sleep...Abhijeet wake him up...

Abhi (in loving tone while put his hand on his forehead) : Daya...uth ja chal...kuchh kha le...

Daya opened his eyes and nodded...and sat on the bed with the help of Abhijeet...Abhijeet made him eat with his hand...Daya took his meal silently...

Daya : tum nahi khaoge?

Abhi : tu kha le...phir mai kha lunga...

But Daya took a bite and fed it to Abhijeet with his hand...Abhijeet ate it...

Daya : mere saath hi khao...mujhe pata hai meri tension me kuchh nahi khaoge...

Abhijeet looked at him and smiled...

Abhi : thik hai baba...kha leta hu...

and they both finished their dinner and Abhijeet gave medicines to Daya...Daya took it silently...

Abhi : kya baat hai...aaj medicine lene me koi chik chik nahi...

Daya (in dreamy tone) : mai medicine nahi lunga to thik nahi hounga...aur thik nahi hua to tumhe takleef hogi na...

Abhijeet looked at him in surprise...

Abhi (in concern) : Daya...kya hua?

Daya : kuchh nahi...bas aise hi...

Abhi : thik hai...abhi so jaa...mai aata hu...

And Daya lied down and closed his eyes...Abhijeet went in kitchen and clean it...and then came back to room and saw Daya sleeping...he sat near to him and again put wet clothes on his forehead...Daya opened his eyes for a second and saw Abhijeet there and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye which was unnoticed by Abhijeet...he again closed his eyes...and tried to sleep...After sometimes he slept...and Abhijeet also slept there...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **next update will be tomorrow...**_

 _ **plssss r & r...**_

 _ **Till then take care...**_

 _ **Tata**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thnk u so much frndsss for ur precious reviewes...now as per my promise here is the next part...long one.**_.

 **NEXT PART :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At morning :**

Daya opened his eyes...found Abhijeet slept peacefully beside him...he sat up and stared at him for sometime...a tear slipped from his eye...then put his hand on his forehead and carresed his hairs with his fingers...Abhijeet opened his eyes with that touch...Daya immediately wiped his tear...he saw Daya and sat up in jerk...

Abhi : Daya...kab utha...aur bukhar kaisa hai ab (touched his forehead)...ha...abhi to nahi hai fever...

Daya put his hand in his palm and said...

Daya : mai bilkul thik hu boss...tum bilkul chinta mat karo...

Abhijeet smiled...

Abhi : kal to mai ghabra hi gaya tha...itna tez bukhar tha tujhe...kya jarurat thi baarish me bheegne ki...

Daya (hold his ears) : sorry boss...

Abhi (smiled) : achha chhod...koi baat nahi...chal abhi fresh ho ja...mai nashta taiyar karta hu...nashta karke aaram karna...

Daya : aaram ? Kyu ? Beurae nahi jaana...

Abhi : haa jaana hai na...mujhe...

Daya : aur mai ?

Abhi : tum aaram karoge Daya...

Daya : lekin kyu boss...mai to bilkul thik hu na ab...

Abhi : dekho Daya behes nahi...kal kitna tez bukhar tha tujhe...

Daya : ha to kal tha na...abhi to mai bilkul thik hu na...aur boss tum to jaante ho na mujhe...mai khali ghar pe baitha rahunga to jarur beemar pad jaunga...boss plssss chalne do na mujhe...achha mujhe agar theek nahi laga to mai pakka ghar vapas aa jaunga ok...

Abhi : thik hai baba...tujhse jeetna sach me bahot mushkil ho gaya hai...chal abhi taiyaar ho jaa...tere kapdo ka extra set almari me rakha hai...

Daya nodded and went to get ready...after getting ready both buddies took their breakfast and then went to beurau...and became busy in work...whole day passed like this...Daya wanted to talk with Abhijeet...but he had not any word...he just wanted to go and hugged his buddy and cry loudly in his arms...but his guilt stopped him everytime...he wanted to say sorry to his buddy for hurting him so much...say thank u for loving him this much...but he had really no words at that time...

 **At evening (In Beurau) :**

Vivek smiled secretly while making something...purvi saw him like that...so went to him and asked him the reason of his secret smile...

Purvi : vivek...kya hua...itna muskura kyu rahe ho...aur ye kya bana rahe ho...

Vivek : milkshake...Freddy sir ke liye...

Purvi : oh...to usme itna muskurane vali kya baat hai...

Vivek : are purvi...ye aisa vaisa nahi balki special milkshake hai...

Purvi : special matlab...

Vivek : matlab isme mene (in whispering tone) bhaang milai hai...

Purvi (shout) : Kya?

Vivek : ssshhh...dheere purvi...

Purvi : are kya dheere...tum freddy sir ko ye bhaang vala milkshake pilaoge...paagal ho gae ho kya...aur tumhe ye bhaang kaha se mili...

Vivek : are ye to bhagwan ka prasad hai...aaj hamare vaha shivmandir ka udghatan hua...wahi ka prasad hai...mai thoda jyaa le aaya...socha shaam ko freddy sir par try karunga...thodi to unhe chadhegi nahi isiliye puri bottle bharke milkshake banaya hai wo bhi unka favourite...

Purvi : vivek tum sach me paagal ho...unhe chadh gai to...

Vivek : are chinta mat karo...bhaang hi to hai...aur bhaang chadhne ke liye hi hoti hai...chadh gai to mai hu na...sambhal lunga...don't worry...achha ruko mai freddy sir ko bulakar laata hu...

Purvi : are vivek suno to...but he didn't listen...

At that time Duo entered in the beurau...

Abhi (to Daya) : baith idhar tu...

Purvi (in concern) : kya hua sir...?

Abhi : kya hoga...kal raat tez bukhar tha...fir bhi sahab aaj beurau aaye...ab thodi weakness lag rahi hai...

Daya : boss mai thik hu...

Abhi : tum chup raho...purvi jara paani lekar aana...

Purvi nodded and went to bring some drinking water...Just then freddy and vivek came there but vivek's mobile rang so he became busy on phone...Freddy saw Daya and asked in concern...

Freddy (in concern) : kya hua sir ?

Daya : kuchh nahi freddy...bas thodi si weakness hai...

Freddy : weakness...are to sir ye lijie na...milkshake...vivek ne special mere liye banaya hai...

Daya : are nahi Freddy...usne itni mehnat se tumhare liye banaya hai...tum hi piyo...

Freddy : kaisi baatein kar rahe hain sir...mai dusra pee lunga...dekhiye ye puri bottle bhari hai...ye aap pijiye...chalie lijiye...

Daya nodded and took that milkshake and drank the whole glass...

Daya : are wah ye to bahot tasty hai...freddy kya mai aur le sakta hu...

Freddy : are bilkul sir...isme puchhne vali kya baat hai...lijiye...

And he drank another glass...just then vivek and purvi also came there...

Purvi : sir...ye lemon juice...

Abhi : lemon juice...par mene to paani mangaya tha...

Purvi : haa sir...par Daya sir ko weakness lag rahi thi na mene socha ki mai lemon juice hi bana deti hu...

Freddy : purvi...ab tumhare lemon juice ki koi jarurat nahi hai...kyuki Daya sir ki saari weakness door ho gai hai...2 glass milkshake peekar...

Purvi and Vivek shouted together in shock...

Purvi & Vivek (shouted together) : kya...?!

Abhi : haa kyu kya hua..? Tum log itna chaunk kyu gae...

Daya : boss mujhe aur milkshake peena hai...

Vivek (nearly shouted) : nahi sir...

Freddy and Abhijeet looked at him with surprise...

Freddy : kya hua vivek...tu sir ko milkshake peene se mana kyu kar raha hai...

Vivek : wo wo sir...wo actually...ye to aapke liye tha na...

Freddy : abey mera naam thodi na likha tha iss par...

Abhi : vivek...kya hua...? Sach sach batao...

Vivek : wo sir mene...mene isme (with down head) bhaang milai hai...

Freddy and Abhijeet looked at him in shock...

Abhi &Freddy (nearly shouted) : kyaaaa ?!

Vivek : sorry sir...

Freddy : sorry ke bachhe...tu mujhe bhaang pilana chahta tha...

Vivek : sorry sir...mai to bas thoda sa majaak...

Abhi (in anger) : kya majaak haa...majaak ulta pad gaya na abb...Daya ne do do glass pee li hai...abb...

Daya : boss mujhe aur peena hai...

Abhi : nahi Daya...aur nahi...(to vivek) ye kya kar diya tumne vivek...dekh rahe ho kabse aur aur kiye jaa raha hai...

Here Abhijeet and Freddy busy in scolding Vivek and on the other side Daya took the bottle and drank whole milkshake in one go...

Purvi (in tension) : sir wo dekhiye daya sir...

Three of them saw him...Abhijeet and Freddy nearly shouted as " Daya"...Vivek pat on his head...now the bhaang effects...its effects shown easily...Daya first smiled then laughed...he was now behaved like totally addict...

Abhi (in tension) : lagta hai...chadh gai...

Freddy, vivek and purvi shaked their head in yes...Abhijeet pat on his head...Daya stood up and went from there...

Abhi (in hurry) : Daya ruk...kaha jaa raha hai... (to vivek) tumhe to mai baad me dekhta hu...

And they went behind him...Daya came near quallis...

Daya (like totally drunk) : mujhe ghar jaana hai...

Abhi : haa...haa...hum ghar chalte hain...chalo baitho...and he opened the passenger seat side door..

Daya : nahi yaha nahi...waha (pointing towards driving seat) mai gaadi chalaunga...

Abhi : nahi Daya dekho...mai hu na...mai chalata hu gaadi...tum aaram se baitho...

Daya : nahi mai chalaunga gaadi...

Freddy : dekhiye sir...samjhane ki koshish kijiye...

Daya (like a stubborn kid) : nahi nahi nahi...bola na...mai chalaunga gaadi...

Abhi : Daya...dekh tu to mera achha bachha hai na...haan..

Daya nodded cutely...

Abhi : to maan jaa na meri jaan...

Daya : ok...and he sat on passenger seat...Abhijeet, Freddy and Vivek took a sigh of relief...Abhijeet called Rahul and told the situation...Rahul laughed on this...

Abhi (in anger) : Rahul...tumhe hasi aa rahi hai...

Rahul : sorry sorry yaar...kya karu...tum logo ki harkatein hi aisi hai...vaise chhodo ye sab...mai actually abhi mumbai se bahar hu...but don't worry...usne sirf bhaang hi pee hai...ab tum use kisi tarah se vommit karake ya ekdam thanda paani uss par daalkar uska nasha utaar sakte ho...but use kal bukhar tha aur aaj weaknesses lag rahi thi to ye dono hi cheez cancle...tum sirf ek kaam karo...use ghar le jao...aur sula do...kal subah tak saara nasha utar jaaega...don't worry...

Abhi : hmmm...thik hai...

Rahul : ok to jyada tension mat lena...he will be fine...ok...and they cut the call...

Freddy : kya hua sir? Kya kaha dr rahul ne...

Abhi : kuchh nahi...ise ghar le jaake sula du...yahi kaha...tension vali koi baat nahi hai...

Freddy : chalo achha hai...chalie sir hum bhi chalte hain...

Abhi : are nahi...tum log pareshaan mat ho...mai manage kar lunga...tum log ghar jao...vaise bhi ye mere alaawa kisi se nahi sambhlane vala...

Freddy : ye bhi hai...thik hai sir...dhyan rakhiega...

Vivek : sirrr...sorry sirrr...

Abhi : it's ok vivek...aage se prank karne se pehle dhyaan rakhna...

Daya : boss chalo na...kya kar rahe ho...

Abhi : ha ha chalo...chalo mai chalta hu...

Freddy : sir koi kaam ho to call kar dijiega...

Abhi : sure...and he sat down on driving seat and went from there...

 **In quallis :**

The bhaang really affects Daya...he was in total addiction...he sang so many songs like a cute little kid...

 _ **Mannubhai motor chali pam pam pam...**_

Daya : nahi...ye to bhrum bhrum chal rahi hai...

Abhi : Daya

Daya : achha nahi laga...thik hai to dusra gaana...

 ** _tera mujhse hai pehle ka naata koi..._**

 ** _yu hi nahi dil lubhata koi_**

Abhijeet smiled...his whole way passed like this...he reached at his home...Daya was going to opened the door...when Abhijeet interrupted in hurry...

Abhi : nahi Daya ruk jaa...mai kholta hu...

And he came out from the quallis...opened Daya's door...hold Daya by his waist and put his hand on his shoulder and took him inside...he took him to bedroom and lied him on the bed...but Daya sat up...

Daya : ummm...mujhe nahi sona...(and he hold Abhijeet by covering his both arms around his waist and put his head on his chest) mujhe tumse baat karni hai...

Abhijeet smiled...and carresed in his hairs...

Abhi : achha...kya baat karni hai...

Daya (still his head on his buddy's chest): bosss...tum na bahottttt cute ho...sabse pyaare...

Abhijeet smiled on this...

Daya (separated) : boss...idhar baitho... (took the teddybear placed near bed) ye dekho...ye kya hai...

Abhi : ye bear hai...

Daya (like a cute kid) : unnhuu...ye Daya ka bear hai... (then pointing towards himself) aur ye kaun hai...

Abhi (sweetly) : ye mera Daya hai...

Daya : unhhun...ye Abhi ka bear hai...(Abhijeet smiled...Daya continued like a cute little kid...)...Daya apne bear se bahot pyaar karta hai...aur Abhi bhi apne bear se bahot pyaar karta hai... (Abhijeet looked at him with full of love)...Daya apne bear ke bina nahi reh sakta...aur Abhi (and he stopped)...

Abhi : Abhi bhi apne bear ke bina nahi reh sakta...

Daya : jhooth...

Abhi : nahi sach...

Daya (complaining like a kid) : achha to mujhe chhodkar kyu jaa rahe the... (Abhijeet shocked to listen that...) jab tumne wo chithhi shreya ko nahi di...aur mai naaraz ho gaya tha to tum mujhe chhodkar jaane vale the na...

Abhijeet was in shock to here that...he didn't understand what to say...

Daya (in full innocent voice but still like drunk) : boss...ek baat puchhu...agar mai tumse sorry na bolta...to kya tum sach me mujhe chhodkar chale jaate...

Abhijeet stunned at his place...his eyes got teary...he didn't have any answer...

Daya(teary voice) : bolo na boss...tum reh lete mere bina...mai to nahi reh sakta...par tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi ki shreya ke papa ne tumhe wo chitthhi dene se mana kiya...(Abhijeet shocked) wo mile the mujhe kal mall me...unhone sab bata diya mujhe...mai kitna bura hu na boss...mene tumhe kitna rulaya na...I m sorry boss...

Abhi (teary eyes) : nahi meri jaan...mera Daya to sabse pyaara hai...

Daya (like a kid) : nahi nahi...mai bahot bura hu...

Abhi : nahi Daya...dekh idhar...tu mujhse bahot pyaar karta hai na... (Daya nodded sweetly)...to meri baat maan...abhi so jaa...hmmm

Daya nodded and lied down on bed...Abhijeet pat on his forehead and after sometimes he slept...Abhijeet just stared at him...his mobile rang...he picked up the call and came out of the room not to disturb Daya...

Vivek : sir...wo Daya sir kaise hain ab...?

Abhi : thik hai...so gaya hai...

Vivek : sir wo freddy sir bhi mere saath hain...hame bahot chinta ho rahi thi...

Abhi : tension mat lo...wo thik hai...freddy ko bhi bol dena...

Vivek : sir wo I m sorry sir...meri vajah se aaj...

Abhi : It's ok vivek...ho jaata hai...infact thank u..

Vivek (confused) : thank u...kyu sir...?

Abhi : kuchh nahi...aise hi...bdw tum log ab aaram karo...Daya thik hai...

Vivek : ok sir...bye...and he cut the call...

Abhijeet came back to room and slept beside Daya...

 **At morning :**

Daya opened his eyes and sat up...his head was paining like anything...Abhijeet came in room with tea...

Abhi (in smile) : good morning

Daya (pressing his head) : good morning boss...

Abhi (in concern) : kya hua?

Daya : sar ghum raha hai...

Abhi : wo to ghumega hi...(in tease) kal sahab ne puri bottle bhaang jo gatak li thi...

Daya (confused) : bhaang? (Then he remembered...) ohh uss milkshake me bhaang thi?

Abhi : jee

Daya : oh no...fir kya hua...

Abhi : kya hona tha...chadh gai bhaang...

Daya (hide his face): noooo...(put his face up)...mene kuchh ulta sidha to nahi bak diya na...

Abhi : hmmm...baka to... (Daya shocked)...par ulta sidha nahi...jo dil me tha wohi...

Daya (in fear) : kyaaa?

Abhi : yehi ki shreya ke papa ne tujhe sab kuchh bata diya...aur tu pichhle do din se mujhse ye kehna chah raha hai... (Daya down his head...Abhijeet's voice turned teary) paagal...itni si baat keh nahi sakta tha...bukhar chadha liya...mene kuchh kaha kya tujhse...

Daya : yehi to baat hai boss...tum mujhse kabhi kuchh kehte hi nahi...chahe mai kitni bhi galtiyaan karu...kabhi mujh par gussa hote hi nahi...kaise kar lete ho ye sab... (in deep voice) itna pyaar kaha se laate ho tum...

Abhi : Daya

Daya (teary tone) : nahi Abhi...bahot himmat karke aaj bol raha hu...bolne do mujhe...uss waqt sirf ek sorry keh diya tha mene...aur tumne mujhe aise maaf kar diya jaise kabhi kuchh hua hi nahi...aur abhi bhi pichhle 2 dino se bahot koshish kar raha hu himmat jutaane ki...taaki tumse ye keh saku...par samajh me hi nahi raha...ki tumhe sorry kahu ya fir thank u karu tumhara...mujhse itna pyaar karne ke liye...mujh jaise insaan se jisne tumhe itni takleef pahochai Abhi...

Abhi : paagal...tu jaanta hai...koi bhi rishta successful kab banta hai...jab do log ek dusre ki achhai ke saath saath ek dusre ki kamiyon ko bhi accept karein...ek dusre ko bardasht kar sakein... (Daya looked at him) humne bhi ek dusre ki har achhi buri baat ko apnaya hai Daya...aur fir tune mujhse sorry kaha na...

Daya : itna dil dukhane ke baad...mene tumhe kitna rulaya na boss... (a tear slipped from his eyes) kitna kuchh kaha...tumhe ignore kiya...tum mere chehre par ek chhoti si udaasi tak nahi dekh paaye...aur mai...mene kya kiya...tumhari hi aankhon me aansu la diye...jis insaan ko mai kabhi rote hue nahi dekh sakta...use hi rula diya...wo bhi ek ladki ki vajah se...ek baar bhi nahi socha ki agar tumne wo letter shreya ko nahi diya to koi vajah to hogi na...mai to shreya ko kabhi kuchh keh hi nahi paata...tum hi to mujhe uss din jabardasti uske ghar le gaye...varna mere dil me to shayad ye baat hi nahi aati kabhi...aur mene tumhe hi... (and his voice chocked)...

Abhi (teary smile) : nahi Daya...mai maanta hu tu naaraz tha...par teri naarazagi ki sahi vajah to shayad tu bhi nahi samajh paaya... (Daya looked at him in confusion)...tu isliye mujhse naaraz nahi tha...ki mene wo letter shreya ko nahi diya...naahi

Isliye ki meri vajah se tum dono ek nahi ho paaye...balki tu naaraz isiliye tha ki tere ABHI ne tujhse jhooth kaha...tujhse baat chhipai...teri jagah mai hota na to mai bhi bahot gussa hota...jaanta hai kyu...kyunki tu mujhse bahot pyaar karta hai...hai na... (Daya nodded in tears) aur agar aisa na hota to jab tujhe mere jaane ki baat pata chali...tujhe bura na laga hota...tune mujhse sorry kehkar roka bhi na hota...kyunki uske baad bhi tujhe mere shreya ko letter na dene ki asali vajah to pata nahi hi thi...par fir bhi tujhe usse koi fark nahi pada...tujhe fark iss baat se pada ki kahin tera Abhi tujhe chhodkar chala na jaae...jaanta hai kyu...kyunki hum ek dusre se kitna bhi lad lein...jhagad lein...shikaytein kar le...par jab baat door hone ki aati hai...to ye doori hi hume paas le aati hain...kyunki hum jaante hain ki hum ek dusre ke bina reh hi nahi sakte...aur phir mujhse naarazgi kya tujhe kam takleef de rahi thi...kya tu khush tha... (Daya down his head)...nahi Daya...shayad tujhe mujhse bhi jyada takleef ho rahi thi...gile shikve kis rishte me nahi hote Daya...par sachha rishta wohi hota hai...jisme inn sabke bavjood bhi daraar na aaye...inn sabke bavjood bhi wo do log ek dusre ke saath rahein...hamara rishta bhi kuchh aisa hi hai Daya...

Daya (in deep voice) : mujhe itna samjhate ho tum...mera gussa...meri naarazgi...fir bhi mujhe chhodkar jaa rahe the...kyu?

Abhi (in wet tone) : kyunki teri berukhi bardasht nahi hoti yaar...par mujhe pata tha...tujhe pata chalega na to tu mujhe kahin jaane nahi dega...

Daya (like a kid) : aur tumne wo mujhe thank u kyu kaha tha jab mene tumhari jaan bachai thi...

Abhi : to tumne bhi kaha tha na ki hum coligue hai...mera farz banta hai...

Daya : to tum thank u bologe to gussa to aayega na...

Abhi : achha baba sorry...le pakde kaan...

Daya : ab tum sorry kyu bol rahe ho...galti to mene ki hai...I m sorry...and he hugged him tightly...Abhijeet hugged him back...

Daya (in hug) : I M SORRY BOSS...

Abhi : unhhuuu...mera bear muhhse sorry kahe mujhe pasand nahi...

Daya smiled in hug...

Daya (in hug) : tum na sabse cute ho boss...iss bear se bhi jyada..I love u so much...

They separated...Abhijeet pulled his cheek...

Abhi : I love u too meri jaan...ab uth jaa aur huliya sahi kar...chal jaldi...beurau jaana hai...

and they busy in their routine...

.

.

.

 _ **SO How was it?**_

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Bye...TC..**_


End file.
